XY107: An Explosive Operation!
is the 14th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis Team Flare set their sights on another Zygarde core which contains a more powerful part. To stop that, Team Rocket also pursues the Zygarde core. However, Team Flare gets an unexpected help from a Mega Evolution trainer. Episode Plot Ash, Pikachu and Dedenne lay down, with their bellies full after having a meal. Bonnie visits Squishy, who is on a rock and starts singing to it. Serena feels that was a lovely song, which Bonnie named it as "Squishy's Song". In an other part of the forest, Team Rocket grins and contact their headquarters. The secretary logs Giovanni in; Team Rocket stands up and reports about Team Flare, who is operating in Kalos region. Giovanni sees the organization does exist, since he also heard of their existence and tells the Team Rocket trio to keep track of that enemy organization. They also report Team Flare is after a new Pokémon and show Giovanni a picture of Squishy. Giovanni orders them to find and obtain that Pokémon under any circumstances, having great expectations of the trio and logs out. Jessie, James and Meowth are pleased about the boss' favor. Team Rocket is greatly inspired by this moment and decide to pursue Team Flare, then pursue their foes later on. Team Rocket flies off in their balloon, for the glory of their boss. The heroes continue resting. Pancham and Chespin want to play with Squishy, who is not interested and leaps off, wanting to get more rest. Squishy senses the other being, Z-2, who is leaping off, being pursued by a Druddigon and a Weavile. Squishy is concerned, but Bonnie comes to it and starts singing another song. Squishy takes its nap, wishing Z-2 to be safe. Z-2 is being wounded and cornered by Druddigon and Weavile, who are actually belonging to Aliana and Mable, admins of Team Flare. Z-2 tries to turn invisible, but Mable fires her weapon, wounding Z-2 and trapping it. Mable reports to the "doctor", Xerosic, that Z-2 is trapped. With Lysandre watching, Xerosic comments he built the weapon to trap Z-2, using the Mega Evolution energy to prevent it from turning invisible. Z-2 leaps off to escape, but is hit by Druddigon's Slash attack. Weavile attempts to attack, but Z-2 releases a pulse, stopping the attack. Z-2 starts glowing, as it absorbs the Cells, transforming into its 10% Hound form, startling Aliana and Mable. Z-2 charges and attacks Aliana and Druddigon. The grunts fire their weapons, but Z-2 evades the attacks. Druddigon uses Dragon Pulse, but hits the rocks Z-2 was standing on. Weavile tries to attack with Metal Claw, but Z-2 slams it to the ground. Z-2 lands down and uses Dragon Pulse, dispersing Team Flare's forces, then starts shaking the ground, blowing away Team Flare's forces. Z-2 runs off. Xerosic commands the weapons to be fired, since Aliana and Mable have a clear shot. Z-2 shifts into its original form, but still cannot turn invisible. Team Rocket has been searching for Team Flare, but found no trace, since their members turn up when they don't expect them to. Suddenly, they notice Z-2, thinking that is Squishy, but sees it is colored blue. Jessie, James and Meowth grin, attempting to grab Z-2, but get frozen by Ice Beam, as Aliana and Mable have arrived. Team Rocket defrosts themselves and chants their motto, though Aliana sees these are people Celosia and Bryony mentioned. Mable fires a red beam, which hits Z-2. Team Rocket jumps in front of Z-2 and get affected by the beam, making Mable think they are stupid. Team Rocket claims Team Flare shouldn't get in their way; James sends Inkay, who uses Psybeam, knocking Mable's weapon away. Aliana sends Druddigon, while Weavile uses Metal Claw. Jessie sends Gourgeist, who uses Seed Bomb, hitting Druddigon and Weavile. In this blast, Team Rocket disappears with Z-2. Mable reports to Xerosic they couldn't capture Z-2. Xerosic claims they are pathetic, though Lysandre asks if there is someone there that could give them help. Xerosic finds someone, but warns it is someone close to Lysandre. Amidst a canyon, Team Rocket (expect Inkay and Gourgeist) is exhausted from all the running. James notices Z-2 is not feeling good as well. Meowth remembers their foes's Squishy collects sunlight, suspecting this one may do as well. James puts Z-2 on the rock, letting it collect the sun energy. Jessie prepares her cube to capture Z-2, but the cube gets frozen by an Ice Beam, for they are found by Aliana and Mable, who are persistent. Jessie promises they will get Z-2 back to their headquarters, but Mable has Weavile attack with Metal Claw. Team Rocket hides behind a boulder, which gets shattered by Weavile. James promises they will not let go of this being, so Aliana has Druddigon attack with Dragon Pulse. Wobbuffet absorbs the attack and uses Mirror Coat, reflecting the damage back towards Flare, with James, Meowth and Jessie praising him. Weavile uses Icy Wind, blowing away Team Rocket, while the grunts surround Z-2. Gourgeist fires Dark Pulse, but Weavile uses Metal Claw to counter the attack and wound Gourgeist. Inkay uses Psybeam, which hits Weavile, though Druddigon slashes Inkay. Gourgeist launches Leech Seed, binding Druddigon, though Weavile frees it using Metal Claw. The grunts' Poochyena uses Dark Pulse, Sneasel attacks with Ice Beam and Skorupi strikes with Cross Poison, badly wounding Gourgeist and Inkay, whom Jessie and James call back. Aliana orders Z-2 to be captured, but the earth trembles, as Z-2 starts glowing. Z-2 absorbs the Cells, but this time, it transforms into a 50% Serpent form - even gaining Squishy's attention. Aliana and Mable are terrified of its anger, as Z-2 launches Dragon Pulse, hitting Team Flare and Team Rocket, blowing them away. Aliana and Mable are terrified, but know they cannot let it go, like in Terminus Cave. Z-2 attempts to fire another Dragon Pulse, but gets hit by a Flamethrower. Xerosic is pleased *he* made it in time. Z-2 falls down, as it was attacked by Charizard. To everyone's surprise, Alain appears. Alain orders Aliana and Mable to move away, as he'll stall Z-2. Alain's Charizard uses Dragon Claw, badly wounding Z-2. Alain triggers his Mega Stone, Mega Evolving Charizard. Team Flare grunts prepare their weapons, while Team Rocket charges, since they won't let Team Flare capture Z-2. Z-2 attacks and collides with Mega Charizard, who struggles to stop its Extreme Speed attack. Mega Charizard, fails, however, and gets bashed into a wall. Mega Charizard slams Z-2 with Dragon Claw, who starts glowing and hits Mega Charizard with Land's Wrath. As Z-2 attempts another attack, it gets affected by the beam, fired from Aliana and Mable's weapons. Z-2's energy is drained, as it releases all the cells and shifts back into its original form. Mable approaches Z-2 with a cage. Team Rocket goes to protect Z-2, but gets blasted off by Druddigon and Weavile's Slash and Metal Claw attacks. Mable places Z-2 in the cage, reporting the success, which pleases Xerosic and Lysandre. Aliana and Mable approach Alain, whose Mega Charizard shifts into its original form. Aliana and Mable ask Alain why did he help them, since he was under the director's strict orders. Alain replies this was one of director's orders - to assist in capturing Z-2. Team Rocket report to Giovanni what happened. Giovanni expects them to continue the investigation and logs off. Team Rocket plans on defeating Team Flare, but fall off a branch, which snaps in two. Squishy tries to contact Z-2, but receives no answer. Ash, Serena and Clemont are ready to go, though Bonnie tells Squishy seems worried. Ash thinks Bonnie should hug Squishy. Bonnie does so, pointing out she will not let Squishy get harmed. At the headquarters, Lysandre stares at Z-2, claiming "Zygarde" as his own. Debuts Pokémon *Mable's Weavile *Aliana's Druddigon Quotes : "The glasses gang returns!" - James : "Wobbuffet rules!" - Team Rocket : "That little tyke belongs to us!" - James : "So keep your paws off!" - Meowth : "Looks like we're going to be busy, especially with that Charizard." - James : "Busy is as busy does!" - Meowth : "It's all for one and one for all!" - Jessie : "Not with goofy glasses!" - Team Rocket Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Zygarde 10% Forme (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Persian (US) *Team Rocket's Team Song was used as the ending theme instead of Squishy's Song. Gallery Ash and his friends in the forest XY107 2.png Giovanni appears XY107 3.png Team Rocket dressed up XY107 4.png Team Flare arrives to capture Z-2 XY107 5.png Lysandre and Xerosic hearing from Mable that they have captured Z-2 XY107 6.png Z-2 knocks back Weavile XY107 7.png Team Flare trying to fire at Z-2 XY107 8.png Team Rocket finds Z-2, thinking it's Squishy XY107 9.png Team Flare has caught up with Team Rocket XY107 10.png Team Flare firing at Z-2 XY107 11.png Z-2 using photosynthesis XY107 12.png Jessie's hand frozen XY107 13.png Weavile freeing Druddigon XY107 14.png Inkay and Gourgeist got defeated XY107 15.png Z-2 changes to its 50% Forme XY107 16.png Alain arrives XY107 17.png Team Rocket charging XY107 18.png Mable has successfully captured Z-2 XY107 19.png Squishy is sad that Z-2 has been captured XY107 20.png Lysandre sees Z-2 captured }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Flare Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Alain Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon